1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same, and more particularly, to a pixel for displaying an image of a desired brightness and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display device.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display device displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has advantages of a high response speed and of being driven with low power consumption.
However, the conventional organic light emitting display device cannot display an image of a desired brightness due to change of efficiency caused by inferiority of the OLED. In other words, the OLED is inferior as time goes by and cannot display an image of desired brightness. Actually, light of low brightness is generated as the OLED is inferior.